


Love of Justice

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Anders Positivity Week on tumblr. Janus Hawke realizes that he has feelings for Anders' other half. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Justice

“Another day, another mage saved,” Janus said once he and Anders reached their bedroom. He was already stripping off his armor and changing into a simple pair of pants and a cotton shirt. No reason to wear the silks when it was already getting late.

The two of them had just returned from the alienage, saving Feynriel from demons and sending him off to Tevinter. Hopefully the boy would have more luck there. Janus had spent the walk back to Hightown thinking about Justice. It hadn’t been like having Anders at his side, not entirely. This had been the first time he’d been really able to interact with the spirit and it had stirred something within the rogue.

“Have I ever mentioned that your support for mages means the world to me?” Anders asked, hanging his staff up. Janus had installed a rack for it on the wall after the mage moved in.

“Maybe, but it never hurts to say it again. I would see no mage ever go to the Circle or made Tranquil,”

Anders walked over to his lover and kissed him softly. “Hearing you talk like that makes me melt,”

Janus smiled up at his lover, before his thoughts turned elsewhere. “It must have been different, having Justice take control for that long,”

“It was,” Anders said. “I wanted to hold you, touch you, after we fought those demons. It’s… it was like being a puppet in my own skin, watching but having no control over my own body.”

“You and Justice were the only ones to not give in to the demons,” Janus said. “You didn’t turn on me.”

“Of course we didn’t,” Anders said, sounding a little offended that Janus even had to say so. He wrapped his arms around the other man. “We could never betray you.”

Janus sighed and leaned into the mage’s arms. “By the way,” Janus said. “I want to thank Justice in person.”

“No need for that. He heard you just fine and he appreciates it.”

“But it’s not the same,” Janus said, looking his lover in the eye. “This was the first time I’ve been around him when he wasn’t tearing into Templars. He spoke to me. I want to speak to him again.”

“What’s this all about, Janus?” Anders asked.

“Because I think I’m starting to…” He hesitated, wondering if he really should confess. “Love him.”

Anders hands stilled, and his brown eyes widened, “You what?”

“Back in the Fade, I didn’t find anything to be scared of. Plus, he’s part of you, and I think that it’s important to love him just as I love you.”

“I don’t know whether to be touched or horrified,” Anders said.

“Anders, I know that your merger with Justice hasn’t been easy on either of you,” Janus assured him, taking his lover’s hands. “But I really would like to get to know him better. Who knows, it might even help if he has another to talk to.”

Anders sighed. “I can’t help but think it’s going to be a disaster… but alright. Just… know that I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I know. I trust you,” Janus kissed Anders reassuringly.

After they parted lips, Anders skin and eyes lit up as Justice took control. There was an immediate shift in body language, going from relaxed to tense and confident, much like how a soldier held himself.

The spirit didn’t pull his hands away, and Janus took it as a good sign. “So… I don’t think you and I have ever spoken face-to-face like this.”

“We have not,”

It was almost surreal, speaking to Anders’ body but not Anders himself. The few times he’d seen Justice had been in the heat of battle.

“You stayed by me in the Fade,”

“We would never be tempted by a demon,” Justice replied. “And you are a strong mortal to resist temptation and help the boy.”

“It was the right thing to do. Hopefully Feynriel can learn what he needs in Tevinter,”

Justice leaned in closer. “Do you really feel love for me?”

“Yes,” Janus replied without hesitation. The spirit gazed at Janus’ lips. “You can kiss me, if you want,” The rogue smiled up at Justice.

Justice ran a finger across the rogue’s bottom lip before he leaned down and their lips met.

The kiss was slow at first, Justice simply feeling and tasting Janus’ lips. Once his initial curiosity was sated, Justice kissed him harder, slipping his tongue inside Janus’ mouth. The rogue moaned as Fade energy caressed his tongue.

Janus wrapped his arms around Justice’s neck, moaning into his partner’s mouth. He then felt Justice’s hard cock press against his stomach, through layers of cloth and leather.

When the kiss broke, Justice said, “I confess, I have thought of you quite a lot. But I was unsure if I was merely feeling Anders’ love for you.”

“But you are sure now?”

“I am. My feelings for you are my own, just as Anders’ feelings for you are his own.”

“And what do you want to do now that you have me?”

“I would make love to you, beloved,” Justice stroked Janus’ cheek.

“Moving a little fast aren’t we? I mean, I’m game, but only if Anders is alright with it,”

Justice paused for a moment. “He is,” The spirit reported. “He gives us permission to consummate.”

The spirit kissed him deeply again, his tongue swirling around in his mouth. Janus gasped as spirit energy played across his tongue as Justice caressed it with his own.

Janus broke the kiss and let go of his lover so he could walk over to the bed. The rogue climbed onto it, beckoning the spirit to join him. Justice took the invitation, and Janus couldn’t help but notice that Justice briskly strode towards the bed, unlike Anders’ slow, anticipation-building walk whenever he prepared to join his lover in bed. The spirit sat on the bed beside Janus.

“How may I please you, beloved?”

“You can start by getting naked with me.”

“As you wish,” Justice’s hands reached out to unlace Hawke’s trousers. Unlike Anders, Justice didn’t purposefully touch his lover as they undressed, but Janus did gasp softly every time one of the spirit’s fingers brushed against his bare skin. Janus, meanwhile, couldn’t help but sneak touches to Justice’s body as he returned the favor and helped the spirit remove his clothes. He felt the spirit’s pleasure at his touches.

Janus gazed at Justice’s nude body. He’d seen Anders naked before, of course, but not when he was glowing with pent-up spirit energy or sitting so stiffly. The rogue touched Justice’s chest, feeling the magic seeping from his skin. “You’re beautiful,”

Justice put his hands on Janus’ shoulders and pushed him down onto the pillows before straddling him. Janus had to admit, it was arousing being handled around like this. He gazed up into Justice’s glowing eyes, and cutting through his arousal was the realization that Justice could easily tear him apart while he was so vulnerable. He suddenly felt like a rabbit being stared down by a hungry falcon.

“You do not need to fear me, beloved. I will not harm you,”

Janus kissed the spirit’s jaw. “I know you won’t.”

Justice slowly ran his hand down his lover’s chest. “I have wanted to touch you myself for some time.”

“Are you sure you’re ready? After all, you’ve only felt this through Anders,”

“I have watched you enough to know what to do, beloved,” Justice whispered. “You wish for me to take you, as Anders does?”

“I don’t need to be a mage to want a spirit inside me,”

Justice coated his fingers in oil and spread it over his cock, trembling with desire. The spirit then gripped his length, preparing to line himself up.

“Wait,” Janus grabbed the spirit’s wrist. “I need preparation, remember?”

The spirit’s eyes flashed with impatience, but then he nodded, “Very well.”

Relieved, Janus released Justice, and lay back. He felt two slicked-up fingers prod his entrance before pressing into him.

“Oh, Justice…”

The spirit thrust his fingers in and out of the rogue. “This pleases you?”

“Fuck yes!”

Justice scissored his fingers, making his lover gasp. It made the spirit smile to see that he was doing well at pleasing the mortal.

“Tell me that you love me,” Justice ordered.

“I love you… Oh Maker do I love you,” The mortal squirmed as the spirit’s fingers went even deeper. "Justice… I need you.”

“Then I shall make you mine,”

Justice withdrew his fingers and put his hand on Hawke’s thigh while guiding his cock to the mortal’s entrance again. Both of them moaned sharply with pleasure as the spirit thrust into him. Anders’ cock being inside him was a familiar feeling, but the spirit energy seeping through the hard length added another layer of pleasure to the whole thing. It swirled and sparked within the rogue.

Once the initial shock wore off, Justice began to thrust. Janus gripped the spirit’s shoulder with one hand while the other clutched the blanket. Justice’s thrusts were slow at first, just wanting to taste the pleasure firsthand for now. It wasn’t long before the spirit began to quicken his pace, thrusting hard and fast into Janus, wanting even more pleasure.

Janus reached for his cock, but Justice grabbed his wrist. “Only I may touch you tonight.”

The rogue groaned, but did as the spirit said, allowing him to pin his arm to the bed. With Justice riding him so hard, Janus simply lay back and let Justice fuck him. He moaned loudly as spirit energy rubbed against the sensitive inner flesh and brushed his sweet spot.

His whole body began to feel Justice’s presence against his skin. It was pleasant and tingly, like a cool wave of gentle power caressing his skin. Like Anders’ electricity magic, it was also tingly and felt wonderful on his flesh.

Janus’ cock still throbbed with need, red and aching. “Justice, please…” The spirit granted his wish, wrapping his hand around the hard, leaking shaft and pumping it in time with his thrusts. The rogue gasped Justice’s name as he felt that wonderful energy against his length.

“You belong to us,”

“Come in me, Justice…”

With everything Justice was doing to him, Janus came hard, tightening around the spirit’s cock. Justice followed, roaring as climax took him, the room filling with a bright burst of blue light, and an explosion of pleasure resonated between him and Anders. Janus gasped as he felt a flood of warmth fill him. Maker, Justice’s energy was even flowing through his seed, surging gently within the rogue.

Justice gazed down at his lover without pulling out. Janus wondered if the spirit was still savouring this, or could tell how much the rogue loved being filled up with Anders’ cock even if he wasn’t moving.

All good things had to end, though, and Justice withdrew, causing Janus to make a soft noise of discomfort. He then smiled and said, “I never thought I’d ever have sex with a spirit. And you probably never thought you’d ever have sex with a mortal,”

“I did not,” Justice replied. “I am glad to have pleased you, beloved.”

The rogue gave the spirit a lingering kiss. “I love you. Both of you.”

“And we love you,” Justice replied. “I will retreat now, if you wish.”

“Actually, I’d like to just cuddle for a little while,” Janus stroked Justice’ blonde hair.

“Very well,” Justice rolled off the mortal and let Hawke snuggle up against him, draping an arm around his chest. Justice wrapped his arm around his lover and both of them closed their eyes.


End file.
